Renee's Family Reunion
by Rini1137
Summary: You ever seen "Madea's Family Reunion"? Well, this story is largly based on that but...different and with Twilight Charries. It should be pretty good. Please read. Rated T for safety.


**Renee's Family Renuion**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is largly, but not entirely, based on the movie "Madea's Family Renuion" with the Twilight Characters, a few of my own charries, and a few of my own plot twists. I have not got the best reputation for finishing my stories. I will keep this one going so long as I feel like it and I get the reviews for it. Got that? As long as I get reviews, I like the story. I am not new to fanficion writing and I know that reviews are not meant to be kind. I want honest feedback on this story. If you like it, good. If not, tell me why. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Madea's Family Renuion" nor to I own Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

A blond woman of about 27 woke up to violins and to soft sounds of water. She gentley stired and, as she stood up, she streched and yawned. _He _was no longer there. She smiled to herself, hoping she would not have to deal with him today. There was only so much she could take. Then, the woman noticed that...there was a path of red rose petals going from the bed to the bathroom door...She stood and cautiously followed the path.

When she entered the bathroom, she saw a small orchestra playing near the huge, hot tub like bathtub and a man standing behind the door. As she approched the tub, the man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pretending not to notice her stiffening.

"Wa-What is all this, J-James?" the woman asked, knowing to not allow anything but wonder and "love" enter her voice.

James pulled her closer to his chest and chuckled into her hair. "Do I need a special occasion to spoil my dear Rosalie?" He asked, slowly slipping off her robe and thin gown.

"N-No dear." She glupped, dreading what might happen, but all he did was hand her into the tube. When she was 'settled' he dipped his hand in the water and moved it around to create more bubbles. "I want you," he said slowly. "To relax and enjoy the next three weeks because soon, you will be mine in all sences." He chuckled darkly and left her to her shivering with fright in the tub.

* * *

Chapter One

Bella and Alice walked with much bouncing and happiness up to the huge suite that was the appartment that Rosalie and her fincee lived in. It had been James, but Rosalie had moved in there. When the knocked, Alice was all but jumping out of her expensive and designer shoes.

"Alice, calm down or you'll ruin the surprise!" Bella scolded as they waited for their friend to answer. Bella was Rosalie's biological half-sister, them sharing the same mother and Bella being a few years older. They could not look more different. Isabella Marie Swan was named after her paternal grandmother and looked just like her dad, without the curls. She was pale and did not concider herself to be much of a beauty. Even if she did, she could no longer worry about her beauty with her two children, Renesme and Jacob at home.

"I'm trying, but...OMG she's getting married! It's totally time for her bachelorette party!" Alice was only a cousin to Bella through her father and had no true realtion to Rosalie, but they'd been raised together. Alice was short, had short spikey hair, and was just a little bundle of energy. She and her boyfriend, Jasper, a cousin to Rosalie from _her _father's side, had been going steady for three years. Which, actually, was amazing because Jasper was one of calmest people any of them knew.

Anyway, just after that thought, Rosalie slowly opened the door a crack, saw who it was, and threw the door open to grab her sister and friend. "Oh, I missed you." She said, with a fake smile neither of them could see through.

"Ok, girl, it's time for you to relax and enjoy. We are taking you...on an all expence paid SHOPPING SPREE courtasy of me and my lovely mother Esme!!!!" Alice shouted to Rosalie. They both jumped up and down in happiness while Bella still groaned. Alice and Rosalie loved to shop, while Bella hated it.

"Ok, let me just gr-" Rose started, then she was being yanked out of the room. "No! I need my purse!" She started struggling. "Don't worry, we got you covered." Bella said. "No, I can't leave without my-" And she was gone in the elevator, hoping that James didn't call her today, but knowing he would.

* * *

At first, at the mall, Alice had to play enthusiest to both Rosalie and Bella. In Victoria Secret, Bella said "Rosalie, relax. This is you're trip. We got this. You deserve this. So do I, come to think of it. Nessie just realized the benifets of running." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how are my niece and nephew, Bella?" Rose asked from a dressing room.

Bella smiled dreamily. "They are wonderful." Then she shook her head. "I just hope I can make this work, because neither one of those babies Daddy's payin' childsupport. Renee seems fine with us living with her and Uncle Sam, but I don't like imposing on them."

"You know you can bor-" Rose and Alice started, but Bella interupted. "No. I'm going to do this on my own. I'm not going to get help from you guys."

The exited the store and headed to the food court. After they decided to throw caution into the wind for one day and ordered burgers and fries. It would be Rose's last time to eat something like that for a while...and not just because of her wedding dress. She sighed and prepared to enjoy her meal.

After they finished and were talking, a man with bronze hair and a freakishly large muscle man came up to their table. The bronze haired one looked oddly familer to Bella. "Um, do we know you?" She asked him, looking him up and down.

"Yeah...You cut through our company building on you're way to work every day. You usually don't see Emmett here, but me you usually nod to at least absentmindedly." He smiled a crooked smile. Bella looked at him closely. He was right...

"Oh! Um, well, Hi, I guess." She looked at her friends and shrugged. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't socialized with a man since Nessie father, and that hadn't ended up well.

"You should give me a call, sometime." He said, putting a card down on the table. Bella looked at it like it was an open flame. "We could go out." He smirked, looking like he obviously asumed she would call him.

"Edward, we have to go." The big guy, Emmett, said, while staring openly at Rose. Edward smiled that same crooked smile and waved bye as they left.

* * *

After the two left, the three girls burst out laughing. Bella picked up the card and stuffed it in her purse to be thrown away later. She didn't have time for dates. "Oh, my god, is that man blind?" She burst out laughing again.

"Bella, you haven't been on a date in two years." Alice said, dissapproving.

"I'm fine. We need to get back, anyway." She said as she glanced at her watch. "Jasper is coming with the extra car to take you home, Rose. Me and Alice both have to get to work. Ok?"

Rose smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Soon, Rose and Jasper were in her appartment and unloading her things. "Thanks for your help, Jasper, I couldn't have carried this stuff alone." She went up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Right then, James walked in. "I hope I didn't...interupt anything." Rose turned to face him with wide eyes.

"No, you're good. She was just thanking me for my help." Jasper chuckled, thinking James was teasing.

"Um, Jasper, don't you have that appointment?" Rose said, trying to get him out of there.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me!" He grabbed Rose in another hug and left, Rose following him to gentley close the door. She stood facing the door for a moment before slowly turning to face the room. James was right there and before she knew it, she was on the ground, a stinging in her face. Rose crawled into a corner, tears in her eyes and tried to make herself as small as possible. "Don't you ever let me catch you with another man in this house, and you better answer you're phone from now on. Do you understand?" James said calmly. Then, he lashed out, moving quickly so he was right in Rose's face with her hair in his hand. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?"

She nodded, though the pain from her hair was killing her and said "Ye-yes, J-James." He let her hair go and stood. "Go fix you're hair. You look like a mess and I can't have you seen looking like that."

Rose just sat there, her tears that no one would hear streaming down her face and leaving scars in ways no one could imagin. He would pay her back worse tonight...she knew. He would make her bleed. He would add to the brusies from this time. She would be torn from her body in a way only a victim can understand.............

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I'll see what I can do about getting the next chapter up tomorrow or tonight. Bye!!!!!**


End file.
